1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to planar transformers and more particularly to a small planar transformer having a lower profile than conventional planar transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
Planar transformers are well known in the art. Planar transformers have advantages of having a compact size, a high efficiency, and a good heat dissipation capability.
Moreover, there have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for planar transformers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,314 discloses a type of low-profile planar transformer.
Typically, a small planar transformer is mounted in a compact electronic product (e.g., notebook computer, MP3 player, or the like) for supplying required power thereto. However, typical types of planar transformer have a drawback of having a great clearance distance between core and windings due to safety creepage consideration. Thus, typical planar transformers are still relatively bulky as viewed by the inventor.
It is understood that there is a trend of ongoing reduction in size of electrical and electronic equipment. Hence, a further reduction in size of planar transformers is desirable.